hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter One - The Day of Death
I slink through the unelectrified electric fence. I raise my bow and arrow at an unsuspecting deer, shoot, and kill it on the spot. I run to it, the arrow straight through it's unblinking black eye. "We'll feast tonight Annie." Anastasia, or Annie, my best friend, isn't beside me when I look up. I look in the trees, the bushes, everywhere. "Hey Faith!" "Annie!" I yell angrily. "What? Did I scare you?" "Yes! If you want deer meat, get down from that tree!" "Fine." Annie comes down from the tree, and flicks up a knife. She cuts into the dead deer, and skins it. We take it to Kaya Sae, the butcher. She butchers it, and we let her keep half. Annie takes it to cook it, as she's the one with the oven. Kaya gives me some money. I see a little gold locket in her tray of miscaellaneous items. "What's this?" I ask inspecting the pendant. "I found it. It's a locket." Kaya tells me. "How much?" I ask. "Take it girl. It's been sitting there for thirty four years." Kaya laughs. I open it. There's two little photos in it, one of a blond man with blue eyes, and one of a woman who looks suprisingly like me. There's little letters at the bottom, but I can't read them. I decide to take them to Rebeka, a lady in Victor's Village, one of our few living Victors, because she has a magnifying glass. "Hey Mom." I greet. "Faith you're home. We were just getting ready for the reaping. Come. I have something for you." I follow into her room. There's a dress laid out on the bed. It's mom's favourite dress. A pretty orange skinny-strap dress. She tells me to close my eyes. I feel a cold thin line going around my neck. "Open" Mom says. I open my eyes and there's a necklace around my neck. The necklace Dad proposed to Mom with because he couldn't afford a ring. It was his great-great-great grandmother's, though it looks brand new. I hug my mom. She seems suprised as I'm not one for hugging. Or kissing. "I love you Faith." "I love you too Mom." I walk out of the room, and grab Destiny. I sit on the window seat, and she sits beside me. "Close your eyes." I tell her. "Hold out your hand." She holds it out and I close the locket in her hand. She looks, and smiles. "Come, we're going to Rebeka's before the reeaping." We run to Victor's Village and go into the house marked "Rebeka Lopez." "Hey Rebeka." I yell at the sleeping middle-aged woman snoring away on the couch. "Wha-? Oh Faith! Destiny! Come in! What do you need?" She yawns. "We need to use your magnifying glass." I explain why, after about five minutes Destiny walks over to Geniver Lopez, Rebeka's daughter. Geniver is using a screwdriver to try and open a padlock. Geniver Lopez. One to not try and look for the obvious solution. The key sitting on the TV table in front of her. "Geniver. Try the key." I suggest with a the-solution-has-been-sitting-in-front-of-your-face smile. Rebeka returns from her room with a magnifying glass. I open the locket, and she looks at through the clear glass. "Why do I think this peice of glass will help me in the future?" I think to myself. "The words under the woman say 'Katniss Everdeen' that must be her name." Announces Rebeka, interupting my daydream about the deer I killed earlier's eye. I saw someone in it. I don't know who. "The words under the man are 'Peeta Mellark' his name? I wonder if they were married…" BANG! There's a huge bang at the door. Rebeka opens it. There's my brother, always one for sounding like a Peacekeeper. "''HAYDEN! ''What the hell was that?" I scream at him. I see the little white bottle in his back pocket. "Hayden! Stop pinching morphling from Mom! This is the god damn sixth time I've told you today!" No wonder I have barely any friends. "I didn't pinch it!" He contradicts. "Oh yeah? Then what did you do with it?" I argue. "Uh…" "Exactly. Come on Destiny. See you, Rebeka, Geniver." I grab Hayden's hair and walk out. When we get home, I put the pendant on Destiny's gold chain "As long as you have this you'll always have me." I tell her. She hugs me. I return it. "Come along, the reaping is waiting for us." Read Chapter 2!! Category:Story chapters Category:Stories Category:TheKatnissEverdeen